


Educating Alexander

by AZWorld



Series: Malec's Marathons [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZWorld/pseuds/AZWorld
Summary: Magnus has taken to educating his gorgeous but pop-culturally challenged boyfriend about the best that modern TV and movies have to offer. Will Alec take to some of the world's most beloved movies or TV shows? Will Magnus give up on his theatrics because of it?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec's Marathons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558267
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Game Of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have some other works in progress but I came up with this little drabble idea to ease some of my post-NaNoWriMo tension and to get in some writing exercises.
> 
> Our beloved Magnus is about to introduce Alec to some of the best that Fandom has to offer! Hope you guys like it.

**Chapter One - Game of Thrones**

  
Alec was exhausted. It had been a long day of demon hunting and he was tired and gross and sticky from sweat and Demon ichor. Ravenor demons really were the pits. He wanted nothing more than a cold shower and a hot cuddle with his amazing Warlock boyfriend but the second he opened the door to their loft it was clear that Magnus had other plans.

  
The minute Alec opened the door, he was greeted to the gorgeous sight of his boyfriend, in his silky nightgown holding up a boxset with the most adorable pout in the entire world. Magnus had obviously known that Alec was near when his wards alerted him and now, he was ready to emotionally blackmail the Shadowhunter with as much time on the couch as he could. 

  
The thing was, Alec was pop-culturally challenged... very pop-culturally challenged and Magnus had taken it upon himself, with all the seriousness of a civic duty, to ensure that Alec was “properly educated” as he had put it so dramatically so many times.

  
As much as drinking the beautiful sight before him quenched some of his thirst, Alec could not help but groan. “Maaagss” he whined, “Do we have to? Now?” He couldn’t help but be amused by his boyfriend, standing before him in his comfy clothes and fluffy slippers (because Magnus was that cute and ridiculous) holding up the Blu-Ray box set of Game of Thrones.

  
If it were even possible, Magnus’ pout increased in intensity. He scrunched up his nose and stuck out his lips before throwing in the most adorable puppy eyes in for good measure. Alec was a goner. In fact, he was a goner the second he walked through the door but that point was moot. Magnus had yet to say anything but his sweet face said it all.

  
“Okay okay! Stop with the face we can watch it! Just let me shower first okay?” Alec laughed and Magnus’ eyes lit up.  
“Can I get my welcome kiss now?” asked Alec.

  
Magnus did not wasted another second before snapping his fingers, magically teleporting the boxset to the couch where it flopped dramatically.

  
He wrapped his arms around Alec warmly and kissed him with everything he had. Alec lost himself into the kiss and as he reached out to snake his arms around his boyfriend, Magnus however, practically skipped out of his arms. 

  
“Not now Alexander! In the bathroom chop chop! I will set up the player.”

  
“Why do you have discs anyway? Have you not heard of streaming?” 

  
Magnus put a hand over his heart dramatically , “Allow an old man his indulgences Alexander!”

  
Alec rolled his eyes but could not keep the smile out of his face as he let Magnus herd him to the bathroom, the older man making a big show of pushing him.

  
Once the bathroom door closed Magnus set up the first episode. He had been trying to get Alec to watch Game of Thrones for what felt like forever. He had been dying to talk to him about it. He hoped Alec would like it so they could marathon it together.

  
Alec got out of the bathroom, dressed in the ugliest grey sweatshirt and dark sweatpants. A few centuries ago, if anyone had told Magnus that he would not only wish to be seen with someone so unfashionable, let alone fall in love with him Magnus would have busted a gut laughing but here and now, as he gazed upon the Shadowhunter, he realised that Alec could wear a garbage bag and he would still be hands down the most beautiful man, scratch that, the most beautiful _person_ that Magnus had ever known, inside and out.

  
Magnus conjured up some popcorn and sodas and the two of them settled on the couch to watch the first episode. The minute the theme music started playing Magnus was unconsciously hopping up and down on the couch with excitement and Alec could not help but roll his eyes and giggle at his childishness. The minute the theme music ended however, Magnus simmered down and became completely engrossed in the story, his focus solely on the TV. A bomb could have gone off behind him and he would not have noticed.

Alec rolled his eyes, like really, it’s not like Magnus had never seen the show before. He must have watched Game of Thrones like ten times already. Alec however, soon got into the show. He had to admit, the first scene where the white walker held the head of that man sort of hooked him. The show had punch and action... _maybe this is not so bad._..

  
Some forty five minutes later, the credits popped up. In the blackness of the screen, you could see Magnus’ satisfied smile and Alec’s unparalleled look of horror.

  
“So what did you think darling?” asked Magnus excitedly.

  
“W...What did I think?” Alec’s shocked eyes were the size of dinner plates, “That was horrific! Magnus how could you watch this?”

  
Magnus feigned innocence, “Whatever do you mean Alexander?”

  
“Ned Stark chopped that guy’s head off! It’s not is fault the white walker thing killed his friend! And the twins by the Angel! They were doing... That! They’re siblings!”

  
“Alexander, I did tell you the show has incest”

  
“I know but to see it my goodness! I mean I have a sister so I feel like, extra icky! How do you watch this show?”

  
“I love it” said Magnus simply and shrugged his shoulders.

  
“And that poor little boy! They threw him out the window! Does he die? Does he live?”

  
Magnus smirked evilly... _Was Alec hooked?_

  
“Do you want me to set up the next episode Alexander?”

  
“Of course!”


	2. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus introduces our beloved Shadowhunter to the Fandom that defined pop-culture... Harry Potter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for the lovely comments and kudos! Your support has been overwhelming and it is thanks to you that I am continuing with this series.

**Chapter 2 - Harry Potter**

  
“Look out Alexander!”

  
Thank the Angel for Shadowhunter reflexes! If Alec was even a split second slower Magnus would have crashed straight into him but he ducked at just the right moment and the last thing he saw was a black robed figure zipping by him, missing his head by inches and crashing into the bookcase behind him.

  
“By the Angel! Magnus are you okay?!”

  
Magnus quickly stood up, flicked the dust off his robe and adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses with aplomb before turning to Alec in concern.

  
“I am fine Alexander, are you okay?”

  
Alec looked curiously at the broom that was lodged unceremoniously into the bookcase; it looked ready to snap in two. The word ‘Firebolt’ was etched onto the handle in gold. Reality washed over the Shadowhunter, hard and fast... _Did Magnus just....?_

“Babe were you trying to fly on a broomstick? With glasses on?” asked Alec, his worry giving way to amused curiosity once he was sure his boyfriend had not hurt himself.

  
“I was not trying, I succeeded! And the glasses are a fashion choice!”said Magnus dramatically.

  
“I wouldn’t call slamming into a bookcase a sign of success Mags...” laughed Alec as he secretly drooled over his boyfriend. Magnus would look good in anything but the glasses? They were totally hot and Alec felt a primal urge to rip off the dark robes from his boyfriend’s body and carry him to bed cave-man style, leaving nothing on him but those glasses.

  
“My felix felicis must have run out Alexander” 

  
“Your what?”

  
“Felix Felicis! Liquid Luck! I have been trying to brew it for almost six years and I think I almost have the potion perfected besides, I have flown a carpet in a desert before! How hard could a broomstick possibly be?”

  
Alec shook his head in confusion, “Babe are you drunk?”

  
Magnus grinned lopsidedly; he was definitely more than a little tipsy.

  
“I am fine, really”

  
“You shouldn’t drive drunk you know”

  
“I wasn’t sober when I flew the carpet and besides, I was going to fly outside, I just wanted the broom to hover in here to test it out but I got too excited and I lost control”

  
Alec shook his head in shock, trying to dislodge the terrifying image of his drunken boyfriend risking his life, his limbs and the sanity of a few birds in order to fly a broom outside, thousands of feet in the air while not being in complete possession of his faculties. He proceeded to tell Magnus so, only for the warlock to brush his concerns aside with a loud _‘pffft’._

  
“Oh don’t be so dramatic Alexander!” said Magnus and the deafening irony of the Warlock calling him ‘dramatic’ definitely did not escape his notice.

  
“Why were you drinking anyway?” Alec surreptitiously checked his watch. It was 11 AM.

  
“I was on Pottermore trying to get myself sorted into a house and I guess I got nervous and the drinking kind of got away from me”

  
“Sorted into a house? As in that Harry Potter thing you’re always going on about? What’s so nerve-wrecking about that?” 

  
“What if I am not sorted into the house I want? I would never survive in Gryffindor or Slytherin!” 

  
Alec rolled his eyes. He really had been doing that too much lately. He needed to watch it before Magnus caught on and made a big deal out of it. 

  
“Babe you can be in whatever house you want! You’re already a Ravenpuff to me”

  
Magnus’ eyes widened in unbridled horror... “It’s Hufflepuff! I am a Hufflepuff! That’s it! I am breaking up with you!” 

  
Alec giggled and took his hysterical boyfriend into his arms. 

  
“What’s the big deal babe?” 

  
Magnus smiled sadly.

  
“Hufflepuff are loyal and kind-hearted. They are non-discerning. They don’t worry if someone is not powerful, or not talented or if they are different. They would take me even if I have demon-blood.” 

  
Alec wrapped Magnus up in his arms, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. He hated that the world had always been so cruel to someone as beautiful as Magnus and if he had found a community of people where he felt at home, then by the Angel, Alec was going to do whatever it took to support him.

  
“Well if it’s the house you showed me the other day I think you have good taste, the gold of the banner would look great on the robes, plus, it matches your beautiful eyes perfectly”

  
Alec knew that he had said the right thing when his heart swelled as Magnus beamed at him.

  
The moment was interrupted when a rainbow furball, no bigger than Alec’s palm zoomed past him and crashed into Magnus’ chest.  
Alec, in shock, quickly unglamoured his weapons, he drew a seraph blade, ready to attack. He didn’t want to risk hitting Magnus if he used his bow and arrows.

  
The furball seemed to shiver and tried to bury itself further into Magnus’ chest. Magnus huffed at Alec in annoyance.

  
“Alexander put that away! You’re scaring Dave!” Magnus took the little furball into his arms and began to coo at it... “Awww don’t worry my baby. Alec is a softie, he won’t hurt you...”

  
“Umm... Babe? What the hell is that?” 

  
“Oh forgive me for not introducing you! Alexander... This is Dave! He is our pygmy puff!” 

* * *

_* A few days later*_

  
“Alec! Movie is starting!” Magnus called as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn and cuddled with Dave. There wasn’t any specific reason why he had named him Dave... He just seemed like a Dave.

  
After the debacle that was now known as the ‘broomstick saga’ and Game of Thrones (which Alec would swear up and down that he didn’t like) they were now watching the very definition of fandom... Harry Potter. It was Magnus’ Magnum Opus... His movie of all movies... Magnus did not just love Harry Potter... He _lived_ Harry Potter. Alec had officially lost count of how many times now he came home to Magnus in a ridiculous robe with thick rimmed glasses (okay fine those were seriously hot on him) standing before a cauldron bubbling or with a make-shift wand chanting “wingardium leviosa” or “crucio” or some obscure (to Alec at least) spell like that. 

  
The wand really baffled Alec. Magnus had magic in his entire body, on the very tips of his fingers. He had no idea what Magnus would need a choppy, uneven stick for. 

  
“It’s called ‘showmanship’ Alexander!” sighed Magnus when Alec had asked him one time. The Warlock threw his hands in the air as if praying to a deity for help. “You’re such a heathen sometimes!” 

  
Now Alec was curious so he agreed to a Harry Potter marathon.

  
“Why do you like Harry Potter so much?”

  
“What’s not to love? It has magic and mystery and romance! Alexander, this show is a weaver of imagination and it has brought people the world-over together!” Magnus’ hands flew in all directions as he extolled the value of Harry Potter.

  
“Magnus, you have magic and romance and our lives on a daily basis oozes mystery. Harry Potter is like non-fiction for you.”  
Magnus pouted cutely.

  
“Okay okay” Alec giggled, stealing Dave away from Magnus as they settled in. Magnus huffed as Alec cuddled _his_ pygmy puff and grabbed Chairman Meow. The cat screeched loudly at the ambush but quickly quietened down to a lulling purr as Magnus began to stroke him. Magnus, for all his bravado could not help but smile as he looked over at his boyfriend. Alec himself was cute but Alec cuddling a pygmy puff was squish-worthy.

  
By the time Fluffy the three-headed dog made an appearance, Alec knew that he was officially a fan, and he also realised that Magnus had somehow stolen Dave back sometime during the movie when he wasn’t looking.

  
At the end of the movie, Magnus turned to Alec, his eyes brimming with expectation.

  
“What do you think Darling? Can I put in the next one?”

  
Alec’s expression turned stern... “No Magnus I do not want to see the next one...”

  
Magnus’ smile turned upside down. “Do you not like it?”

  
“That’s not the problem...” said Alec seriously.

  
“Then what is it Darling?”

  
Alec turned to Magnus, his face grim.

  
“I want to fire up your kindle and read the books first. I don’t want any spoilers!”

  
Magnus laughed, “Welcome to the Harry Potter fandom Alexander! They have some of the best people around, you will love them!”

  
Alec simply smiled and grabbed Dave back for a cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think? I hope I did this amazing Fandom justice.
> 
> Magnus is totally a Hufflepuff to me! Change my mind!
> 
> Also Dave? Should he stick around? lol
> 
> I have a couple of other movies and tv show ideas for upcoming chapters but I don't want to commit myself to a specific one, I will see which one to post as inspiration strikes. If you have any ideas or any shows you would like Magnus to introduce Alec to, please drop me a comment!
> 
> Lots of Love!!
> 
> Az

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Hope you liked it! If you have any prompts o anything you would like to see, please leave a comment and I will try to get to it. If I haven't seen it I will either try to see it or do some research. I can't promise to get to all suggestions (if any) but I will try.


End file.
